Okaasan's Adventure
by Konoha's Crimson Fox
Summary: AU: Uzumaki Clan Series Book I. This is not a Naruto X Kushina pairing fic. And there will be no pairings except the canon ones. The time period is set eight years before the manga  Naruto manga prequel. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Uzumaki Clan Series Book I**_

**Okaa-san's Adventure (Revise Version)**

**A/N: Okay ladies and gentlemen, I've redone this story, and for those who have read it in the past. I've corrected many of my grammar errors and omitted many slips that had ruined this story in the past. Nevertheless, rest of sure you, this story is not grammar error free... not by a long shot. And I know what I said in the sequel, but I won't be updating it until I have redone this entire story. I know this may be inconvenient for readers of mines, but it's for the best of this series of Naruto fanfictions. Like I said, there will be some new developments in this revise version that has never been written in the original version of this story. Another factor is that I come across an author's block, which is why I will be updating each revised chapter weekly. And I'll do the same for Book II once I've done with this story.**

**Full Summary:** What if Uzumaki Kushina lives after the sealing and gets to raise her son? The death of her beloved husband has ruined her world once again. Before that, the destruction of her first villager and family members had been slaughtered. Kushina was on the brink of death with no will to live, but her husband's final gift to her was their first child named Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto had brought her out of her bedridden depression and coma state possibly saving her from death. Kushina found new aspects to live in raising Naruto, and this motivates her to live on. Four years later Kushina visited her long-time best friend Uchiha Mikoto, and was acquainted with her two sons at the 4th Annual Kyuubi Festival (Naruto's Birthday). This sparks the begging of a new friendship between the Uzumaki and Uchiha family.

After Naruto's birthday, Kushina and her son Naruto set out on an expedition to Nami no Kuni (the Land of Waves) to commence his Uzumaki Fuuin training at the Ruins of Uzushio. On their journey, Naruto learns the basic ways of the ninja. Unfortunately, their journey to Uzushio will be treacherous. A madman of Kushina's past, and his Raven Claw faction threatens to derail the Uzumaki family's duration and goals into the lost Uzu no Kuni (the Land of Whirlpools).

* * *

Chapter 1

_**F**_our years had passed since the death of her beloved husband.

She knew today that the Kyuubi Festival, which marks the anniversary of the Yondaime Hokage's death, and love ones that perished during that fateful night. The Konoha skies today were overcast. It looked as, it was about to rain. On the outskirts of Konoha, the climate was relatively warm, compare to her former village.

Uzumaki Kushina held a picture frame of Minato the day she'd married him. Today was also the birthday of her one and only son Uzumaki Naruto.

She'd worn her black apron with an undergarment orange polo shirt. She'd worn a black hair pin just above her left ear, which pinned her gorgeous strands of red, rosy hair away from her left eye. She got two different colors to her iris. Sometimes her eyes would be blue, but switched to jade and green. In the dark, both colors would transfix that brought out the violet color in both her irises.

Kushina is a passionate woman, and a caring mother.

When she was just a child, her behavior was hysterical toward the citizens of Konoha. Boys would be ridicule about her red hair and round face calling her "tomato" which made her infuriated. She would bash boys to a bloody pulp or throw tomatoes as a prank. Over the years when she befriended Namikaze Minato, her deceased husband whom she'd met at the Academy. She regained her pure, attentive demeanor from a girl's point of view instead of her tomboyish behavior she developed. From her Academy days, she was aggressive and hyperactive among her classmates. However, a beautiful and gentle as Kushina would be. The demonic side of her still dwells. If she were angered, all hell would be unleashed on those who provoked her.

She walked in her son's room as Naruto was still asleep. He looked cute to tuck in bed. She would go along side against his bed. Then she gave him a sweet kissed on the cheek. Little Naruto laughed in his dream. She combed and traced his hair with her finger tips. In moments, Naruto had awakened and stared into those blue, green eyes of his mother.

Naruto is just a four-year-old boy who has his father looks and behaves like his mother. He's hyperactive and enthusiastic like his mother; he shares the same motor mouth like Kushina. The difference between mother and son is that Naruto would never go berserk (and bash people) other than running his mouth. However, in public he is such a shy boy whom seem too hesitant about the way he socials with his mother. People always have that lustful glare when they see him.  
He slept in bunny pajamas.

"Mommy," he exclaimed.

"Sorry for waking you," she had tears poured down her cheeks.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

"I'm so happy that you came into my life," Naruto gave Kushina a goofy smiled, "I have a present for my dear boy."

"Yay!" Naruto received his birthday present.

He had unwrapped the red wrappings from his gifts. Naruto opened a small square wooden crate. Inside it, Naruto had seen two Kunai Knifes and a small red scroll. Naruto had never seen these items before in his life, but the two similar object, he had guessed it as some sort of knives. Naruto lifted the scroll out of the crate showing it to his mother.

"What is this, Mommy?"

Kushina cupped her chin, "Honey, open it and see what's inside."

Naruto unraveled the golden string, and rolled the scroll opened. Inside the scroll was a large crest of some type. Above it, there were two words... _Uzumaki Clan_ as he felt uncertain to what it meant. Kushina fundamentally taught her son how to read and write.

"Do you wish to become Hokage?" Naruto nods his head. "Starting from tomorrow, I will teach you the basic ways of the shinobi."

"Mommy, what's a clan?"

"Let's just say that it is a gathering of ninja in a social group like a team. In Konoha and most ninja villages shinobi clans are run by bloodline. Meaning that you must be a family member, or by birth to join that clan."

Naruto was starting to understand the concept, "Uzumaki Clan; we have a clan?" Naruto was delirious.

"Yes but, unfortunately, it was disbanded due to conflicts among other nations." Kushina was not ready to tell Naruto the "actual" story. "That scroll has the Uzumaki Crest the insignia of our clan. It is a Fuuin-jutsu that will test you if you're worthy of being an Uzumaki Clan member.  
Naruto seemed surprise, "Alright!" he was hyperactive as his mother chuckled. "How does this work?" Naruto's grinned reminded her of Minato, when he always smiled.

"Tehheheh," Kushina could not stop laughing."First, you will need to learn how to mold chakra."  
"Ch-cha-catchra."

Kushina sighed shaking her head. "Not catchra, ... chakra," she corrected.

Naruto wanted to cry, but Kushina carried and embraced him in her arms. Kushina just smiled down on her son. He had his father's scent that she loved to inhale every time Minato held her into those strong arms.

~~ Uchiha Estate ~~

Four hours later, little Uchiha Sasuke practiced throwing his Shuriken toward a Bonsai Tree. All Shurikens were offline missing either to the right or left of the tree. Sasuke scorned disbelieving. He fingered another Shuriken properly before drawing his hand back. Then, he flung the Shuriken with great exertion. This time, the Ninja Star braced the tree's right side. After two weeks since beginning his shinobi training, i was the first-time Sasuke had hit his target, although, he liked the Shuriken plunged into the tree directly.

"Sasuke... lunch time!"

The raven hair boy panted and slouched over trying to catch his breath. Sasuke smiled pleasantly as his training was starting to pay off.

"Hai!"

Ten minutes later, Sasuke ate Konoha's famous tofu, rice-balls, fishcakes, pork chops, etc. His mother is Uchiha Mikoto. A beautiful black-haired woman and wife to the Uchiha Police Force Commander, and leader of the notorious Uchiha Clan, which was rated to be the number one and top shinobi clan in Konaha. His name was... Uchiha Fukagu. She had another son, who is her eldest child named Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi had spent his day and nights in the Anbu Black Ops. He rarely stayed home due to countless missions that have to attend. Itachi was said to be the next successor to succeed his father as the next Uchiha Clan leader. Nevertheless, on this day, Itachi returned home to retire in his room as he slides the front door opened. He entered the kitchen area where Sasuke, and Mikoto were consuming their lunch.

"Okaa-san, nii-chan," he bowed.

"Nii-san—"

"Sasuke, how many times did I tell you not to speak when you have food in your mouth?" Mikoto scolded him. But she never yelled at any of her sons.

He gulped, "My apologies," he bowed respectfully. "Nii-san, how was your mission?"  
Itachi took a sip from a glass cup of ice water that his mother gave him when entering the kitchen, "It was boring," Itachi walked away from them.

"Itachi... lunch anytime when you're ready," said Mikoto.

"Arigato."

Itachi passed by and walked straight to his room. He never wanted to show them his weariness because that will make his reputation among the Uchiha awful. He wanted to rest for tonight's festival. Itachi looked forward to seeing the Kyuubi's container for the exact first time in his life.  
"Okaa-san, why does nii-san act strange all the time?"

Mikoto cannot help but chuckled, "He may not look like it, but he is just as tire as you when he completes his missions," mother and son laughed quietly not to drawn draw noise to Itachi. "You'll need to rest up too because tonight we will go to the festival."

Sasuke frowned.

"Ahh Kaa-san, 'do I have to come'?"

"Yes, because there is a very longtime friend of mines that I want you to meet, and she has a son your age."

"O-okay," Sasuke sighed, but he was not happy about it.

~~ Uzumaki House ~~

The time was five o'clock in the evening. Kushina dressed in a woman's scarlet outing kimino; the kimono had black-and-white snow flaked patterns the size of a baseball.

Naruto wore an orange outing kimono with black leaf patterns the actual leaf size. Naruto climbed onto his mother's back crossing his arm above her chest. He held on tight trying not to fall off.

"You're ready?" He nodded. "Here we go," she weaved multiple hand seals vanishing into a puffed of cloud.

Next thing that happened, they arrived at the front gate of Konoha. Naruto always wondered how did men built a gate that was just high as his house in the woods. As they enter the gate, Kushina checked with the gate guard. The guard was a Chuunin, who never looked down upon Naruto liked so many villagers. They waved their hands greeting Naruto, but he felt nervous about people because how the way they stare at him.

Kushina held her son's hand strolled through the alley. Immediately, she could hear people muttered like a pack of entity ghostly shades. Naruto saw dark clouds of madness in the villagers' eyes as he looked down to his feet ignoring them. Kushina had seen her son trembling with fear.

The sunset was just above the horizon over the Hokage Monument. The sky scorched flaming orange. Konoha gusts were blowing out from the gate to in. Which meant that the Uzumaki had the wind to their backs. It was comfortable as the wind blew the remnants of the heat wave of the sun. Shadowy soared above them as he looked up. Hundreds of birds bunched together closer than he ever seen in his life. Perhaps, he had never seen many birds in his life. But he could not the onslaught of demonic glares from the villagers who still had their vicious, blood lust, murdering eyes on the blond toddler as the Uzumaki family enters the village.

"Don't worry, I will be here for you always."

Naruto swallowed hard on his saliva as he gave his Mom another nod frightened to speak. She heard people mumbling, "Why is he here?" This never seemed to irritate Kushina as she heard people said, "He does not belong here," trying to keep their voices down. She heard a commotion, "Out of all the days. It had to be on 'this particular occasion'." Kushina heard another commotion that nearly erupted from her viciously, "Who the hell does that 'whore' thinks she's doing here with that thing?" However, she could not restrain herself when suddenly, "The hell with that '**demon child**'!"

Crimson charka enveloped Kushina's entire body. Within seconds, Kushina extended her arm length in the form of crimson chakra that shoved a guy, who was standing five paces away from her into a hay stack. A stunning, shock liked hell villagers glanced into those crimson eyes of Kushina bagged for mercy.

"Another word of agony comes out of the next persons mouth will be the last!"

"Or I will see fit that my husband will have all of you prosecuted," a familiar voice reached out behind Kushina.

People swallowed their pride in the presence of an Uchiha woman whose husband was the Commander of the Uchiha Police Force. They had gone about their daily lives. Naruto had his eyes closed the entire time when his mother was going ballistic on the village people. Naruto though that his mother was worse than all these people when she was extremely furious.

Kushina turned around to confront the woman. It happens to be Mikoto and her two sons. Itachi was perhaps his mother's height. Both Itachi and Mikoto wore the same black outing kimono except for being a male and female kimono. Sasuke wore a light-blue outing kimono.

"Two years have it been?"

"It seems so," Mikoto had observed the little blond toddler, "Oh my... he's grown," she crouched down and kissed Naruto on the forehead that made him blushed.

"Look how tall he is!" Kushina exclaimed. "You've grown into a man."

"Thank you Kushina-sama," Itachi greeted her by kissing her hand. "He's yours?" Kushina nodded, as he crouched down to rubbed Naruto's cranium, "Hello, my name is Itachi, what yours?"

"N-Naruto," he felt shy around strangers because he only socials with his mother.

"O-oh how cute he is," Kushina crouched down beside Sasuke and kissed him on the forehead. Sasuke like Naruto blushed from another beautiful woman besides his mother kissing him. "The first time I saw you just before I gave birth." Mikoto and Itachi both felt sorrow just to remember that fateful night. "And you know what? It happened to be on this day."

Itachi walked to his mothers side, and Kushina walked behind a shy Naruto. Both their mothers slightly pushed Naruto and Sasuke closer. Naruto felt shy, but Sasuke felt like shit. _Who the hell does this kid think he is?_ Sasuke felt jealous because he never received special treatment from his nii-san like Naruto.

"Go on," both their mothers said.

"The name is Uzumaki Naruto." Nauto reached out to shake his hand.

Sasuke wanted to punch the brat, but this will only make his Mama terribly upset about it. So he will have to go play along with it and make believed he was on polite terms with the brat.

"The name's Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke connected hands with Naruto as he dished out a sadistic smiled. Naruto felt so calmed that he has a friend to play with... that was what he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**T**_he Kyuubi Festival is a tradition of kimono dress up carnival. Anyone attending must wear a kimono.

Darkness had subdued the Konoha skies. Moonlight glimmered as it cascaded down upon the festival. Nighttime was considered a beauty. The neon lights decorated Konoha like a Christmas tree. Temperatures dropped to low eighties like in paradise. Konoha was the first out of five great hidden shinobi village to be created after the Edo Era. Until this day, Konoha remains the first ever hidden village, superiority among the remaining and the world of shinobi. It was why Kushina's village had made a pack with Konoha through Senju Hashirama nearly a century ago. Her hidden village was perhaps the puniest among all and solitude from the rest of the world.

Konoha's streets packed with people wearing their favorite kimono. The festival does not have any rides, but various activities as the Uzumaki and the Uchiha approached a booth. Inside the booth, there was a board of balloons that was nailed down. Itachi paid the worker to obtain additional darts.

Itachi had the dart fingered properly, and gripped the dart as he had drawn his hand back. With such speed, he'd thrown the dart. Naruto had seen the balloon affront him popped. The popping sound just scared the heck out of him. He never expected the balloon to burst and make such a noise. He noticed the dart replaced the balloon's position. He had sworn he has never seen the dart left Itachi's hand. He wondered how he had done it.

"I want to try?"

Itachi had given the remaining darts to his little brother Sasuke surveyed the darts trying to find the gripping area. When he was, satisfy where to grip the dart. Sasuke had drawn his hand back. He felt a little sting in his right shoulder from the Shuriken practice in the day. He inhaled oxygen. His heart beat calmed. With enough confidence, Sasuke had thrown the dart. It missed to the right of the balloon. He tried again with another dart, but it missed upward. Sasuke tried again with two more darts that proved be too unsuccessful. Sasuke was starting to feel like shit as it reminds him of his Shuriken practice.

Itachi had grabbed Sasuke's hand before he had thrown the last dart, "Let me help you." Itachi repositioned his father's leg that got him into a bow and arrow stance. "Now take a deep breath and focus on your selective target. Think about something you hate. Visualize that hatred into the balloon," he backed away from Sasuke.

Sasuke tilted his head to look over his right shoulder. He saw a hefty grin on Naruto's face. Sasuke got the wrong notion that Naruto was teasing him. He wanted to throw this dart right into the blond toddler's face. Sasuke straightened his head focused on the balloon straight ahead. This time, Sasuke had no controlled over his breathing before he had thrown the dart into the balloon. The dart was right on target as it popped. To Sasuke, all he had seen was Naruto's face that he abhorred in the balloon's place.

"Yay!" Naruto clapped.

Mikoto had raised an eyebrow as she looked at Kushina, "I see he has your cheerfulness."

"You got that right. He is after all an Uzumaki," Kushina smiled.

Sasuke seemed baffled to why the brat was cheering for him. He turned to confront Itachi. As usual, Itachi showed no interest in Sasuke's accomplishments even during training sessions. Sasuke always wondered why his brother cannot show any appreciation or sympathy for him.

"Congratulations, what will it be?" The man pointed toward the inner left wall of the booth.

There was a large variety of stuffed dolls hanging. Most of them was chibi animals for the kids. Sasuke pointed out to the Chibi Thunderbird. The man removed the doll hanging from the wall. Sasuke receives his Chibi Thunderbird grinned at the man as he walked to his mother.

"Okaa-san, I'll let you do the choosing for me," said Itachi.

"Hmmm," Mikoto was trying to be picky. _The dolphin... no... the pig... nope that will not do it either_. Mikoto's eyes darted to the top roll of dolls as she finally came to a decision. "I want that penguin; it looks so adorable," she received the Chibi Penguin doll.

_What the fuck_. Itachi had seen the delightful sparkle in his mother's eye. Even so, his attention is now on the Uzumaki.

Kushina had paid for six additional darts as she handed them over to her son. Kushina showed her son how to grip the dart and throw it properly. Mama told him to release the dart once his hand was in full motion. Kushina stepped away from her son trying to give him space.

Naruto intake oxygen as he felt nervous about himself. In moments, he had drawn his hand back. The darts pointed end aimed high up that indicated where Naruto had his eyes. Naruto began to move his arm—when the arm was in full motion, Naruto released the dart. Naruto has done every procedure correctly but one. He had not extended his arm forwardly. Instead, he scooped his right arm like a scoop net as the dart sailed further to the left missing the balloon board. The dart passed through the man's bushy hair before plunging into the kitsune doll. Naruto felt terribly upset about himself, not for missing, but almost hit the man's head. Naruto faltered to his knee crying.

Sasuke had laughed. This made Mikoto very irate as she slapped the Chibi Penguin doll behind his head. "O-ouch!" Sasuke winced, "How very inconsiderable of you! Do you think this is FUNNY?" Sasuke had shaken his head painfully. Mama never yelled at him, until now. Mikoto and Itachi walked over and had stood Naruto up and eased him. Kushina had made an apology to the man before she hugged her son. Sasuke couldn't believe to what he was seeing. _Why do they care about this brat? He's nothing more like "dobe" to me_. He folded his arms displeased before kicking the dirt beneath his sandals.

"Kushina-sama, may you allow me to provide some assistance?"

"Go ahead," she grinned.

Itachi also put Naruto into a bow and arrow stance. Before Itachi backed away from Naruto, he had activated the Sharingan. A Gen-jutsu was immediately cast upon Naruto. His eyes bared the markings of the Sharingan indicated his will was under the influence of Itachi's will—this momentarily deactivated Itachi's Sharingan.

Naruto flung the dart into the balloon like a true professional. The dart had hit the dead center into the balloon on the upper level of balloons. Two seconds later, he had thrown three more darts that hit dead center into three balloons. The Sharingan marking on Naruto's iris vanished. He couldn't explain what happen to him.

Naruto felt as if something were in control of his body when he had thrown the first four darts. He looked behind at his mother to see a smiled on her face. Naruto had gotten the feeling how to motion at his arm properly when he was under the influence of the unknown force.

He calmed his breathing to ease his heart beat before he had thrown the final dart. The dart wobbled a little, but it founded its way to the balloon barely missing the balloon by two centimeters. Naruto celebrated by jumping up and down. Sasuke skin was paled white with mouth wide opened as if he has just seen a ghost. He couldn't believe the dope could hit five in a roll. However, the mothers gave Itachi an angry glare.

Kushina knew that most Gen-jutsu will never do any harmed to a person, but she still frowned to the idea Itachi manipulated Naruto. Mikoto, on the other hand, seemed much more furious with Itachi.

"You're another one!" she slapped Itachi multiple times with the Chibi Penguin doll. "He's just a little boy! How could you even think of doing that?"

"I'm sorry Okaa-san I was trying to help," he said it in a goofy way.

Mikoto sighed before walking towards Naruto. Itachi had a very hard time to restrain his laughter. His mother was so carefree that allowed him to become the Uchiha ultimate weapon, but here; her behavior was off the charts. He believed it had something to do with Kushina. He noticed that Mama's behavior was that of a commoner than a noble. Kushina was a bad influence for her, but he couldn't help to like this side of Mikoto.

Naruto made his selective choice and chose five stuffed doll. First, he felt so guilty about hitting the Chibi Kitsune doll. His second choice was a Chibi Frog, and the last three was a Chibi version of the Yondaime Hokage dressed in different ninja attired besides the Hokage's white gowned. Kushina eyes are sparkled with love as her face flushed red.

"So cute how they made him!" Kushina seized one Yondaime dolls from Naruto and flushed the doll's head to her cheek.

"Don't go making love to it in public," Mikoto teased.

Kushina jolted her body to face Mikoto, "I was rejoicing in the moment," Kushina and Mikoto smiles.

"I'll put these dolls into storage. You can play with them later... okay son."

"Yes Mommy."

Kushina had rummaged through her Kimono's pocket and pulled out a small size hand scroll. She had rolled it opened on the ground. There were multiple layers of circular black formulas written in the scroll that looked much like a target sign. She had molded chakra and weaved the following hand seals. The formula started to glow light blue as she dropped the Yondaime stuffed doll onto the scroll as it sank into the formula like quicksand. She does that with the remaining four pushie dolls. Before she could pick up the scroll, Kushina weaved another set of hand seals for the closing of the seal.

Itachi was quite intrigued to the type of fuuin Kushina has used. He has never seen Fuuin-jutsu used like this before. He knew the history of the Yondaime's Fuuin-jutsu skills was taught to him by his wife. He wondered where Kushina had learned to used Fuuin-jutsu

The Uzumaki and the Uchiha strolled away from the booth as they went further into town. Naruto noticed all the goodies and sweets in the concession stand they passed by. Naruto's mouth was widely opened drooling of hunger. Kushina noticed Naruto was hungry for sweets. Kushina chuckled as she took her son up to the cotton candy concession stand. Naruto had seen a different variety of color cotton candy to choose.

"Son, which one you like?" Naruto pointed out to the orange cotton candy.

Naruto received a white small size paper cone with the cotton candy swirled on the top. Naruto consumed his cotton candy. It melted in his mouth the exact second it touched his tongue. Naruto never tasted something this palatable before in his life. Mikoto had paid for Sasuke apple caramel on a stick. Sasuke had a prominent taste in the apple with caramel toppings. Both the toddlers grinned at one another.

"Ohhh... Mikoto. How have you been?"

Mikoto had jerked her head to the left to see who greeted her.

Mikoto had seen a dark-brown hair woman wearing a female's violet outing kimono with black flower patterns as she waved her hands smiling at Mikoto. The lady had a silver earring on the bottom of her left ear. She was traveling with her husband Nara Shikaku the Jonin Commander and leader of the Nara Clan, and her son Nara Shikamaru the same age as Naruto and Sasuke.

Shikaku wore a dark-gray tiger skin outing kimono and his son also wore a tiger skin outing kimono, but a different hue to it, which was brown.

"Yoshino! What a surprise. You look lovely tonight!"

"Same to you," she hugged Yoshino.

The Uchiha and Nara took their time to greet and meeting another. It is the first time that the two boys meet. Sasuke seems to at the Nara boy because he has that look of laziness in his eyes. Shikamaru can see that the Uchiha boy had a gloomy facial expression of 'boring'.

Shikamaru had always abhorred being bored with something.

Yoshino looked passed Mikoto to see a woman with long rosy red hair down to ankle level. Yoshino had an exhilarated ecstatic look in her eyes as she lounged herself into Kushina, embracing her. Yoshino cried blissfully trying to gather her thoughts. Kushina just rubbed Yoshino's back with a smile on her face.

"Yoshino, how are you?"

Yoshino detached herself from Kushina, "Still living strongly," she wiped the remain moisture under her eyes.

"So do I," she had glanced down on black on the toddler whom Yoshino was holding hands with,

"Who do we have here?"

"This is my son Nara Shikamaru, " Kushina crouched down to shake Shikamaru's hand. "Son, this is Uzumaki Kushina... she and I are shopping friends back in those days."

_Shopping friend_? Shikamaru wondered. "Um hello..." Shikamaru shakes the hand of Kushina.

"Such beauty as always," he greeted before kissing her hand.

"Shikaku I hope you have been taking great care of Yoshino."

"Blunt as always my lady."

"Is this your and Minato's boy?" Kushina nodded her head. Yoshino carries and cuddles Naruto.

"So CUTE! He looks just like Minato and handsome," she exclaimed.

Kushina broke out laughing with Mikoto.

Naruto's face flushed red when she rubs her noise against his. _The heck... he's not your son;_ Shikamaru frowned. Yoshino quickly put Naruto down.

Shikaku reaches out to shake Naruto's hand. The guy had looked freakish dismayed by his two long, distinctive scars above the right eye and under. Naruto feels scare again until Shikaku smiles.

"Young man, I will not hurt you. I promise," Shikaku had that innocent grinned that made Naruto felt such at ease. "My name is Nara Shikaku, what's yours?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," he connected his hand with the Jonin Commander.

Shikamaru stood in front of his father. He surveyed the blond toddler. Shikamaru noticed the blond boy had six whisker markings three on each cheek. He wonders if it is real or fake.

"Naruto, this is my son Nara Shikamaru. Son, this is Uzumaki Naruto."

The boys greeted on another before shaking hands. Naruto felt so convivial about meeting boys his age. Shikamaru found Naruto to be a high-spirited person and full of energy, which he thought was bogus, but not boring at the same time. The toddlers smiled upon one another.

While the Uzumaki, Uchiha, and the Nara was busy getting acquainted with one another. Konoha villagers had plotted their brutal chastise on Naruto, who is unaware of their presence. The villagers had torches, blunted weapons and knives. It is the man who Kushina previously shoved into the hay stack.

"When they're separated from the clans, several guys go after the rant. I need all of you to help me deal with that whore." The man has that sadistic predator look in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**O**_n an island, there is a land that was once called the Land of Whirlpools. It is nothing, but a barren wasteland filled with ruins of countless villages. Only pirates, treasure hunters, and bandits trekked across this land. Nevertheless, there is an unknown group also lurks deeply within the ruins.

Tobi had walked down an ancient concrete stairway that leads to the catacomb. The catacomb's walkway was submerged underwater. This does not seem to trouble Tobi as he walked into the flooded walkway ankle high. Tobi wore a black Cape with a large hood over his head that concealed his identity. Tobi wore leather black gloves with coal black ninja sandals. If light were shining directly into his face, Tobi had seemed to wear an orange masked with blackly swirl designed that had one small eye socket opening for the right eye.

Tobi had observed his surrounding. He noticed the cobwebs were suspended above the ceiling. The walls had been large cracked from years of erosion that also had accumulated dust. On the walkway, there were bone fragments of animal and human remains as Tobi had stepped on a fragile human skull. Seconds later, there is a tremor that rocks the catacomb. Dust begins to fall from the ceiling.

_It has begun._ Tobi had made a right turn. At the end of the walkway, there was a step way for Tobi to exit the catacombs. Once he had reached the top, a vast room of hieroglyphics engraved on all walls of the room. There were statues of the past leader and heroes from the Land of Whirlpools. Straight up ahead was an Egyptian triangular gold-colored pyramid that is just fifty meters high and wide. Men had used an immense drill to diminish the barrier that was protecting it. The drilling rig could only operate with the use of chakra.

To the far left corner of the room was Uzumaki Siegrain, he had short, spiky hair and was the same colored as Kushina. The man had been light tanned skin. He wore a long, baggy white pant's with brown ninja sandals. His upper-body attire had a yellow waistcoat with silvered trimmings with no shirt underneath. The man had an x-scar to his right cheek. Seigrain was quite a handsome man in his early thirties. Seigrain body was muscularly built well with nicely ripped abdominal and slightly bulked arms and legs.

Seigrain is a cunning man who knows how to bribe people to get what he wants, which resulting Tobi to join his faction. He has a soft, innocent tone in his voice that can easily entice someone to do his bidding. Most of the time, he will try sweet talking his way to prostitutes to bed him.

Seigrain had drunk his life away on this particular night. He had a wallet sized photo of him and Kushina taken together in the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. The story he knew was that Kushina had perished with her husband during the Kyuubi invasion. Seigrain like Kushina was from the deceased Uzumaki Clan. The memories of her beauty made Siegrain wanted to commit Harakiri and joined her in death.

Seigrain had gulped down his last bottle of pirate's rum as his time watch had buzzed twelve in the morning ending Naruto's birthday in the Land of Whirlpools. Seigrain discarded the empty bottle of rum as it shatters into many fragments once it falls on the concrete floor. Next thing he knew, a spontaneous gust blew from his right side, and he has seen standing next to him leaned against the ruin's wall.

"Didn't I tell you never to do that around me ever again?" Seigrain had given him an outraged glare.

"Sheesh Senpai, lighten up," he teased.

Tobi is a joker who loves to insult people by goofing off He has a festive, high-pitch tone to his voice when speaking.

"Why should I when my queen is dead?"

"What if I were to tell you the absolute truth to what happened to her." Tobi definitely caught his attention.

"You know something, spit it out!"

"Ironic isn't it, that's the one million-dollar question" Tobi had felt a murderous intent from him. He begins to quiver from the death glare of Siegrain. "U-um that she died from having the Kyuubi extracted from her," he confessed.

He felt like shit as Siegrain had gestured at to look at something affront of him. "What is that?" Tobi had slouched around of Siegrain to get a closer look at whatever Siegrain was pointing at. He had kicked Tobi in the ass that sent him to be flying into the other labors. "Do you think I don't know THAT!"

Tobi winced to his ass smashed as he jumps up and down whining, "Senpai, that hurts!" Tobi had putted on a farce stupidity act of crying like a babe. "I'm telling mommy on you." Tobi suddenly had vanished into a swirl of gust vacuum. Tobi loved to play with peoples emotions. The labors had delayed what they were doing. They could not restrain themselves in laughter.

"Get back to work you scoundrels!"

The labors continued on with the drilling operation. In moments, the drilling pit had pulverized the barrier. The drilling pit had highly density chakra particles that rotated. It was designed to break through barriers that would disable any type. The barrier had diminished until it got disabled. There were two men, and a woman had dismounted their hands from the pads located at the rig's rear.

"I'm famished!"

Oboro is a hefty man who is just about 5'5 tall while everyone is six feet or higher. He has dark tan skin the color of a potato. He wore a ninja's black mask over the bottom half of his face. He wore a black tunic with torn sleeves. He wore one identical black samurai's bracer with sharp four jagged spike on the bracers' right side. The white print Uzumaki Clan Crest is on the back of his tunic. He wore black shinobi sandals two brass leggings with dragon emblems.

Oboro is a precept individual who loves to follow in his own ways of quality ninja work. Normally, he would love to work solo, but with Siegrain's persuasion to join the faction. He keeps things to himself and normally is a discreet person to avoid any conversation with others. He can be impatient sometimes towards other if they keep him to be waiting in the dark. This is another reason why he enjoys working alone.

"You just ate not too long ago," she sighed.

Eiko has a beautiful long blossoming, pink hair with a cherry headband on the cranium and a ruby hue to her eyes. She wore an old traditional red kimono with pink flower designs. She carried nothing but a white strap behind her back and a Katana sheathed. Her foot wear is a pair of long white socks and black ninja sandals.

Eiko is hyperactive, impulsive, and imprudent women who like to find trouble in an awkward predicament. E has known to be called "cock teaser" because she entices men to bed her—only to steal their money. In addition, she had stolen their belonging after a Gen-jutsu placed upon. She never sleeps with any of these men.

"Let's get to work."

Rude has African black lack skin and is bald just like Oboro. He is the only member to wear the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools Shinobi attire and gears. The flak jacket and the forehead protector are white, black shinobi gloves, sombre shin guards and ninja sandals. His right thigh and hamstring bandaged up; a weapon's holster mounted over it to the right side.

Rude is a man who has the most dignity and respect towards others. He is a magnanimous individual to have a conversation with, and never criticism and slander people on their misfortune. Rude is a proud shinobi that always obeys his superiors and never becomes disobedient.

The three had walked up the pyramid's stairway. Inside had nothing but a small pillar stoned in the center of the room. Oboro bracer had some type of steel wired mechanism that had launched the four spikes like a harpoon. When he had launched the spikes, It sank into the ground. The room had activated a death trap which launched numerous projectiles of Shurikens, Kunai Knifes, and arrows from both sides of the wall.

The three shinobi had moved closer to step over the deflected projectiles to the pillar stone only to halt their progress. The pyramid tiled had accumulated into an enormous metamorphosis ball of concrete. The ball had reformed into a colossal statue of a crocodile man dressed in samurai armor, helm, gauntlets, legging, and boots. A long lance had appeared in the crocman's right hand. The crocman's eyes glowed red as it would let out a thunderous roar before drawing the lance backwards.

"The chimera guardian was cute looking than this scumbag," she frowned.

The crocman had thrown his lance towards the pink hair kunoichi. Aiko had lucidly evaded the lance's sharp end. Rude took the opportunity to engage the crocman from the rear, but that was far as he goes. The crocman spontaneously had tail-whipped its massive crocodile concreted tail. Rude, at the last moment with exertion had blocked much of the tail from slapping into his body. Even so, the force from the tail's impact had sent him sprawled through the upper eastern pyramid wall.

"Rude!" she yelled.

The lance levitated towards its owner. The crocman plucked the lance out of mid air. Lightning affinity was meshed with the crocman's chakra as it gathers to the peak of lance's blade sharped end. The concrete reptilian begins to chant in an unknown language—raging lightening bolts scatter relentlessly striking anything in its wake. The reptilian had raised its lance pointing the blade towards the ceiling, but that was all it could do.

Oboro had taken the opportunity to launch his spikes that entangled the colossal concreted reptilian as it began to coil the crocman. In moments, the steel cable had shredded the crocma, b Aiko just sliced its head off slash from her Katana. The head fallen to the ground which it dissolved into the sand along with it body and lance.

"Woo a hoooo! I killed it!" an enthusiastic Aiko claps once she had sheathed her Katana.

"Good for you," Rude dusted himself off from the ruble dust not pleased with himself. Aiko just glares him ardently.

Siegrain already approached the pedal stone performing a Fuuin-jutsu Formula symbols—one each on the peak of all fingers was visible to the hand as he placed his palms done onto the pedal stone's head. In moments, the pedal stone had corkscrewed slowly into the ground as ancient infinitesimal dusts spilled onto the concreted floor—tremors ruptured the pyramid.

On the Uzushio's surface, suddenly, blue flashed of luminous disseminated in an octagon line as the corners of the octagon had spread kilometers apart. The light had dimmed indicating half octagon, which was inclosing. Siegrain and his men were in dire search the remaining stone pedals to complete this unknown octagon. Tobi was standing on the roof of the ruins as he observed the lightly scenery.

_Three more to go._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**T**_he Uzumaki and Uchiha greeted most of Konoha's Shinobi Clans. Naruto has finally met two girls his age. One of them was Yamanaka Ino. She paid no respect for Naruto as Ino was only interested in Sasuke. Inoichi and his wife had apologized to Kushina for their daughter's rudeness. Naruto's mother just smiled and knew the girl's nature of not being attracted to her son. However, it was a total different story with the Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Hinata is the same age as Naruto and daughter to the noble Hyuuga Clan leader Hyuuga Hiashi. When it was Naruto's turn to be acquainted. Hinata told herself that Naruto is the most handsome boy she had ever seen. Her face flushed red. Naruto also had red streaks on both chins. Kushina chuckles as never expected her son to have a liking for a Hyuuga girl. Naruto tried to shake hands with the Hyuuga girl.

The Hyuuga girl never had the chance to when she nearly collapsed. Hiashi was fortunate enough to catch her from behind. Naruto had that acerbic look of uncertainty if he had done something wrong. Kushina just rubbed his back to ease him. Hiashi hauled his KO daughter over his right shoulder, and the Uzumaki and Hyuuga bow at one another before parting ways.

Mikoto wanted Kushina to join her in this year's first Konoha lady's competition which all started back at the one-year anniversary of the Kyuubi's invasion. Mikoto had won the first three events. Kushina detested leaving her son's side. But she finally gave in to Mikoto's words. Naruto wanted to cry, but Kushina said she would return. She left Itachi to babysit Naruto.

Itachi and the two toddlers had to go use the bathroom. Naruto had never seen a urinal in his life. Itachi had tought him how to piss inside. Naruto never had a hard time learning. Since he was the last to finish, Naruto got lost in the crowds. He had never been alone in his life before. Naruto had wandered in the alleys roaming carelessly looking for his Okaasan or the Uchiha's. He felt as if someone were pursuing him. He started to run for his life, until he bumped into to someone ahead.

"Ouch... where have you been dobe?" Sasuke dusted himself off.

"Sasuke!" Naruto lunged himself onto Sasuke hugging him.

"Ok-ok-get off me!" he frowned.

Naruto had wiped the tears from his eye after dismounting, "I'm so glad to see you."

Sasuke crossed his arm displeased. Sasuke wish he had never found Naruto. "Well, lets hurry back to nii-san before we get into trouble."

Naruto nodded his head as he trailed Sasuke behind. The boys were about to leaved the alleyway; a man dressed in silver kimono had barricaded the way. "Hey, what's the big idea?" He scorned.

The man looks to pass Sasuke with those murderous lustful eyes as if he were not him,"Demon child," he said.

"Say what!" Sasuke had realized the man is not talking to him. He had turned to see two shadowy figures approaching Naruto from behind, "Behind YOU!"

Naruto jolted around and seen two fat men in pink kimono raising a wooden club the shaped of a baseball bat. He felt so abysmal to the fear that weighed down on him. "You are going to pay for those souls you took," said one man. "Your death will cleanse those peoples souls you took four years ago." Naruto could not comprehend to what these men just said. He cuddled himself in a ball and cried out of fear.

Naruto closed his eyes waiting to be bash to death, but the men croaked before screaming. Naruto had opened his eyes to see the men held their wrist painfully. They had one Shuriken plunged halfway in the hand as blood pours endlessly from their hands. The man behind Sasuke had grabbed a handful of Sasuke's collar and hoisted him to head level.

"Put me down you jerk!" he bicycle kicked the air.

"I'm going to teach those who interfere with our operations."

"And what will that be?" A sinister voice came directly from behind. The man jolted his head to see Itachi standing right behind him with the Sharingan activated. The man trembled with fear as he pissed through his pants. "Then would you please put my nii-chan down," the man never hesitated to put Sasuke down before the three men fled like a bunch of chickens running without their heads intact.

_What is that?_ Naruto sees Itachi's Sharingan before it deactivates. Itachi gathers the toddlers as they begin to leave the alley. Every time Naruto comes to this village. The people always taunted Naruto demon or demonic child.

"Nii-san, why do they call him a demon child?" He muttered.

"Because of his birth whisker markings," Itachi was lying, but Sasuke thought Naruto having whisker markings were way too absurd to attack a defenseless child.

He is starting to get the notion why Itachi showed kindness to Naruto. He could have imagined what would be like in Naruto's shoes if a village full of people wanted him dead. He is starting to feel remorse and stupid to what he had originally thought about Naruto. He looks over his left shoulder and smiles."

"Naruto, don't worry. I will get strong... stronger so that I will always protect my 'best friend' no matter what," this time he meant it.

Sasuke had grinned, and Naruto responded with a hefty grinned of his own. Itachi had smiled not letting the toddlers see him.

~~ Kushina ~~

Kushina had to use the restroom leaving Mikoto momentarily. All the females departed, but her. Moments later, the women restroom door had slammed shut as the hinged locks in place. Kushina narrowed her eyes in the pitched black restroom. Men were shouting from outside. A lantern was lit up from behind her. Kushina was half naked when she felt hands placed upon her shoulders.

"Your magnificent beauty could only touch the heart of one man they said. H more can you touch? Pity that you live your life in despair of Hakage-sama shadow." Kushina had a disdained look in her eyes. "You know I could do better."

"I think not," Kushina turned around confronting the man she earlier shoved in the hay stack.

Her body had dissolved into oil. The man nearly had his eyeballs removed from his eye socket in a stunningly fashion to see a paper bomb as lit up.

"You're INSANE!

Several minutes ago, the original Kushina and Mikoto were some distance away from the bathroom. Many people had gossiped behind Kushina's back. "I've seen her somewhere before," said one villager. Kushina never seemed to be disturbed. "She looks like the Yondaime's wife who died with him," said another.

"Don't let them get to you. Many villagers believe that you died four years ago because you missed the first three Kyuubi Festival."

"But that's absurd! How could they not know that I'm still alive?"

"I see you were never told about the decreed the Sandaime made four years ago." Kushina raised her eyebrow. "No one is to talk about what happened that night. People caught would be severely punished."

Kushina had curled her fist terribly upset, "But the world deserves to know who we really are—me and my little Naruto."

"You know why the Sandaime can't allow it!" Mikoto raised her voice bitterly. "Besides you turn down the job to become the Godaime Hokage."

"That's because I have Naruto to take care of—the village owes a huge dept to my family. It was, me, Naruto, and my husband who saved this kami forsaken village from destruction, and how do they repay me and Naruto? The call me a sick mother fucking whore whose son is the demon child who nearly destroyed Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leafs). I repent the day that I should have taken the job.

"But I could never let my child experienced a harsh childhood. I had when my parents cared for nothing but work. They neglected my very existence until it was too late. Naruto should never EVER experience a harsh childhood. That way, anyone who looks down on my family will have a hell to reckon. Mikoto, Naruto and I, deserve better than this. I know Hiruzen did what he could for us.

"But how could the villagers committed blasphemy and have the audacity to abnegate to address their heroes, their saviors with such insanity?" Tears poured down Kushina's cheeks. "Tell me why GOD dammit!" a choleric Kushina screamed.

Mikoto was speechless. She noticed the villagers were stunned to what they just heard. "Kushina, I apologize to what I said, I meant no harm. You know how much I loved Minato, and these villagers did." A spontaneous explosion had occurred not very far from their location. Mikoto eyes rolled in the direction of the explosion in concern. People had gathered towards the explosion site. "We were there not too long ago." She guessed it was the bathroom exploded.

Kushina ignores the explosion expecting it to happen when she substituted an oil bunshin in her place with a paper bomb that should not inflict any lethal damage, but burnt skin. "People just playing with fireworks that all there is to it," she said it in a sarcastic way. "I kept my son waiting far too long."

Mikoto had looked over her left shoulder seen Kushina with a hefty sadistic grin. Mikoto knew the adulation smile better than anyone even Minato; that there was some type of conspiracy behind it.

"Sure thing," she sighed before shaking her head.

~~ Naruto ~~

About an hour later, Itachi had fun with the boys playing several more of the Kyuubi Festival activities such as horseshoe. When they exhausted their fun, Itachi took the boys to a barbecue deli. The cotton candy made Naruto's appetite craving for grilled BBQ meat. The three young men sat to the far corner of the deli. Each table had a grill set nice and hot and ready to cook raw meat and veggies.

Naruto surveyed his surroundings. People enjoyed their delicious steaks and barbecue meat. There were several families with children at Naruto and Sasuke's age. He had seen a girl approaching from the deli's far left corner. The girl was about Naruto's age. She had short pinkish hair, jaded eyes, and a wide forehead. She wore a girl's white outing kimono with pink flowered designs.

Naruto thought Hinata was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Nevertheless, this girl was far prettier and beautiful; Naruto thought. His face turned red with steam and smoke bursting out from both ears. His eye starts to take the form of two gigantic pink hearts. Naruto did his best to remain calmed inhaling oxygen to ease his heart beat.

"You must be Uchiha Sasuke. U-u-um hello... ah I am Haruno Sakura. Please to meet you," she reached out to shake his hand. Naruto had noticed her cheeks flashing red like a strobe light.

Itachi lightly stumped his brother's toe that got his attention. Sasuke had that frowned look on his face as he made eye contact with his nii-san. Itachi had jolted his head to signal Sasuke "go ahead."

"Please to meet you too Haruno Sakura, " he grinned, "This is my nii-san Uchiha Itachi and the boy across me is my best friend Uzumaki Naruto," he shook Sakura's hand.

Sakura switched her attention to the blond toddler, "Hello Naruto," she waved her hands. Sakura moved closer to Naruto, in person as the color of Naruto's face had changed to a red hot chili pepper. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "Are those real?" She cupped his chin and brushed her thumb against his right cheek. The whiskers felt so smooth as like a scar. "Where you get those whiskers?"

"I-um-was-born-with-it," Naruto stammered.

"Really... so adorable?" She released Naruto's chin and clamped her hand in inspiration. "You also have such pretty sapphire eyes."

"Your eyes are pretty too tehehe," he smiled and scratched his head. He'd seen Sakura blushed.

"Sakura! Where are you?" A lady called out from a distance.

"I see you later boys," she winked, "coming mother!" she was gone within a minute.

Sasuke looked across the table towards Naruto, "Naruto, remember this... girls are a bad influence for us boys. They care for nothing but themselves."

Naruto never said anything as he waited for the meat to be cooked. When it was time to eat, Naruto prayed before consuming every supper. He never tasted any meat this delicious before. Thirty minutes had passed by. Naruto noticed that no costomers but them, and employees were not around. When they left the deli, one of the chefs had slammed the door shut and closed all the blinders. He wondered why they were rushing to close up the deli.

"Whatever you guys do, stay behind me at all times," Itachi demanded.

Naruto straightens his head after he looked behind. A mob of angry blood lust villagers surrounded Naruto and his party. Naruto had never felt this frighten before as he stared into those vicious eyes tainted with malice. Naruto was apprehensive and hid behind his friend. Sasuke had never been this upset about anything in his life, till now. we want the demon child?" A villager accosted Itachi.

"This is bad," he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**H**_e knew that handing over Naruto would never be an option. He would never expect the village to be this hostile to the infant. Naruto deserved better than this. He thought. Countless thought and emotions plagued Itachi's mind. This is going to be one hell of a night.

"This is the last time Uchiha!"

The mobs were not letting Naruto's party through imperviously.

"I'm going to make myself clear just this one time. Let us go in peace, or else, suffer the consequences." An acrimonious was lighted up in that blood lust Sharingan.

Naruto shivered behind Sasuke's back still had his hand placed on the Uchiha boy's shoulders. Sasuke bit his lips in a foul mood. Sasuke began to equip himself with more Shurikens from his pocket. He held it firmly as he was about to draw his hand back, but Itachi gestured at him to sheath those Shurikens.

The villager murmured to what they were going to do. It was quickly decided as the villagers hoisted their weapons and torches. They slowly marched towards Naruto and his party. "That is far as you all go." Itachi previously had shut his eye close before he reopened it.

The Sharingan activated once again. Itachi done his best to cast the Gen-jutsu on many of the villagers as possible. At least, fifty plus villagers' minds were under the influence of Itachi. Like before, the Sharingan had temporarily vanished from his iris. The villagers bared the Sharingan markings on their iris. Those who were under controlled started to turn on their fellow villagers and loved ones by attacking them. It looked as a civil war was happening.

"You two, hop on my back!" the toddlers never hesitated to do so. Naruto was stunned that nearly had his eyeballs popped out from his eye sockets like a spring from seeing Itachi sprinted up the wall. Naruto was on Itachi's left shoulder and seen the villagers pursuing them from bellow.

Itachi a minute later dived off the roof and lands on a haystack in a wheel barrel—ten feet long and six feet wide—trying to keep hiding from the villagers. "Be absolutely silence at all times, and control your breathing." The toddlers complied. It was stunk in here Naruto thought. Naruto inhaled one of the dried brushes. "Don't move or we will be spotted." Three of them, stared out the crack and holes from the rundown wooden wheel barrel.  
A man had several kitchen's knives in his hand, "Where did they go?" he stood less than ten paces from them.

"This way!" several men passed to the left affront the wheel barrel. It sounded like a stampede the way they ran. Thirty seconds later, a man was about to pass to the left until he had seen the wheel barrel. Slowly, he moved in readying his wooden mace. As he got within an arm's length of the wheel barrel's front. Itachi's head popped out of the hay. He yanked and tugged the man on the wheel barrel. It happened so fast the man never had time to be thinking or screamed for help. Itachi knocked the man out unconscious and lied him next to his brother.

"Should we go?" Sasuke asked.

"We stay put for now. I'm sure the mob will eventually get weary."

"Ahhh man—"

Itachi capped Sasuke's mouth as several men were approaching the wheel barrel. Naruto felt more nervous as the men closed in on them. Naruto had covered his eye praying for kami that these people would stop hunting them. The men were just five feet away when, suddenly, Sasuke felt something with shrewd legs crawled up his back. He had done his best to move slowly as he could remove whatever was on his back - when he had taken a look at it. "Ahhhhh!"

Sasuke spontaneously lunged himself forward and had thrown what appeared to be a centipede that was on his back into one of the villagers face as he screamed. The other villagers never had their attention on Sasuke as they were occupied with the centipede face man. When Sasuke had jolted to throw the centipede, the wheel barrel started to roll forwardly. It was not until the villagers noticed that the wheel barrel was gone after they successfully removed the centipede from the man's face.

The wheel barrel rolled ten paces from its original spot. It rolled down a steeped roadway at high speeds. "Hold on to something!" Itachi shouted. Naruto had half his body out of the haystack enjoying the ride. "Weeeee!" Naruto felt acutely rapturous. The Uchiha, on the other hand, never enjoyed themselves because they knew they were in for a death ride. It took three minutes until the wheel barrel had finally collided into something. Fortunately, Itachi grabbed the toddlers and bailed out when the wheel barrel rolled on a straight surface once again.

"Nii-san, I'm sorry... there was this centipede."

"Come here?" Itachi does not look too gleeful as he gestured Sasuke to come closer. Sasuke squinted expecting to get scolded or some type of punishment. Instead, he got a finger jabbed to his forehead. It stung a little, but Sasuke got over it within seconds. Itachi patted his back, "You did prolifically well." _What the fuck?_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke wondered if he were touted by Itachi. "Sharp thinking, not only you got the villagers distracted. You bailed us out from a tight spot." Sasuke nearly shed tears from being praised for the first time.

"You will make a splendid shinobi one-one—"

He was distracted when he saw the horror within Naruto's eyes to where he was pointing. Hundreds of villagers surrounded them. _I can't protect them with these many. I have no choice._

"Leave us alone jerks!" Sasuke screamed.

"If any of your value your lives, leave now and cherish the prosperous life you have or perish." None of them complied as they inched their way closer like a pack of undead zombies. "Guys, close your eyes. I don't want you two see what I about to do. Do not open your eyes out of any circumstances until I say so." The kids nodded their head time after time again. Itachi had to resort to slaying was the only option... it is kill or be killed, he thought.

Before Itachi could do anything, a wave of carmine demonic arm had swept much of the mob off their feet. He looked over his right shoulder and saw a woman in a crimson, red chakra cloak. Her hair took the form of "nine tails" ephemerally. Itachi had never seen anything like it. The arm recoiled towards the lady's body, which was absorbed, by her hand. Kushina imaged appeared when the red chakra had subsided afterward. _What_ _destructive power_, he thought. After what he had witnessed an unremitting strike. Itachi would rather fight his own clan than to face this monstrosity kunoichi.

"I don't understand why you protect this demon child—" DARE you attacked my Naruto!" Kushina flared her nostrils. "I never imagine, that you people had it in yah to stoop this low to assault an innocent child." Most of the villagers were still disarrayed. Mikoto had hugged her sons before she carried Sasuke.

Kushina moved so fast; the man never had time to think when she had to head butted him in the forehead. "Naruto, come dear boy."

"Yes." Kushina carried him. She towards the baffled villagers.

"Does this look like a demon child to you!" Naruto felt eerie every time his mother. The villagers looked at other in the eye with uncertainty. They shrugged before mumbling. Kushina proceeded to ignore them."You see this child. He's my son."

Mikoto also hurried. When she was in range, Mikoto cupped Kushina's ear and murmured, "Do not tell them who you are, less people know that you are alive. The less chances of Minato and your enemies will discover you. You do not want to put your son in danger."

Mikoto dragged her attention towards the angry mobs.

"This is the last time I'm going to say this," she continued. "If any of you refuse to halt this treachery, at the snapped of my fingers, my husband's Uchiha Police Force will be summoned! Go home people.

They began to withdraw not wanting to do anything with the police force. The Uchiha and Uzumaki sighed in relieve. The hurried toward the Hokage's Tower.

~~ Konoha's Lady of the Year Competition ~~

Three hours passed since the uproar with the villagers. The competition located on the roof of the Hokage Tower. There were eight finalists in the competition. Both Kushina and Mikoto were one of the eight. Utatane Koharu an elderly aged woman roughly in her sixties approached the participants. The finalists lined up horizontally. She had a clip board with the votes. She had a head phone set ready to announce the winner. Koharu had piqued narrowed her eyes.

"The winner of the Yondaime Konoha's Lady of the Year Competition, and now Konoha's new Lady of the Year..." Mikoto had a frowned because she wouldn't become a four-time winner this year. She hoped Kushina for the best. "Uzumaki Kushina," there were speakers in all districts that broadcast the announcement. Uchiha Fugaku sat at his desk and not too exhilarated with the announcement and to Kushina winning. He pounded the desk several times in frustration. "Fuck! Why her out of all people?"

Sasuke had a frowned look on his face for several seconds, but he thought Naruto's mother winning was for the best. That way, he knew the vicissitude villagers would not commit any wanton acts now. Itachi clapped his hands as he seen his mother hugging Kushina. The six finalists also exchanged their hugs and gratitude for her.  
Seconds later, a pyrotechnic air show of aerials began after the announcement had been mad. For ten minutes, the aerial show lasted. During that time, there were numerous of color to it and different styles of aerials. Some were flashes from soft to vociferous booms. Others were sprinkled, fountains, and buzzes of bumble bees. As each aerial, that was ignited in the sky. There was a list of shinobi and loved ones who had perished on this night for years ago.

Naruto could not understand most of the list of people written in Kanji, but he enjoyed the light show with Sasuke. During the end, perhaps a hundreds of aerials all launched at the same time. Mikoto noticed that this year was different from the previous three. The toddlers closed their ears once as all the aerials lighted simultaneously. Kushina's name appeared second-to-last as the winner of the competition, then lastly. Her deceased husband Namikaze Minato name appeared beside her's.

Many clapped to the fireworks.

"Long time, no seen old lady."

Koharu smiled, "It seems the number 'Yondaime' always have a way of finding you."

"What you expect... four or fourth are my lucky number," she grinned zealously.

"Mommy," he embraced Kushina

"Naruto, I want you to meet one of your father's advisers." Naruto looked into the eyes of the elderly women. She had worn a dark ash pure silver female's kimono and had worn an opulent diamond earring on her bottom left ear. "This is Utatane Koharu."

"Hmmmm, he has his father's hair and eyes." She hunched as Naruto felt a little scared to Koharu's facial expression. "What is that?" She reached out and grabbed a large pink lollipop from the left side of his head like magic. The lollipop is the size of a baseball wrapped in a violet plastic wrapping. She raised the lollipop affront of the blond toddler. Naruto was excited that a lollipop appeared out of nowhere. "Hmmmm, happy birthday young man," Koharu grinned pleasantly as Naruto proprietary grabbed the candy.

"What do you say Naruto?" Mama narrowed her eyes and folded her arms.

"Thank you very much baa-chan."

"Your welcome, I think my job is down here." She escorted herself off the roof top.

Not too long after, an elderly aged man dressed in milky robes with a red coned shape hat with a small white center triangular on the cap's front. Inside the triangle is the red word "Ho," written in Kanji. There is a white hood like drape that is worn in the cap that covered all sides of the head but the face. Underneath was a red garment robe that had a white sash strapped across his bony waist above the hips. The man wore black ninja sandals.

"You look healthy as an ox." The Sandaime kissed her hand as he placed a platinum crown on her cranium.

"Congratulations to you Konoha's Lady of the Year."

The Hokage and the Uzumaki family got acquainted with the Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage, who was Minato's predecessor. Naruto had received another present, but it was from Hiruzen, What is your dream Naruto?" The Sandaime smiled.

"I want to become the greatest Hokage that ever lived, believe it!" he gave Hiruzen thumbs up.  
Hiruzen laughed enthusiastically, "Wonderful, you never know that I will hand over my cap to you."

"But wouldn't you be too old?" He frowned.

Hirezun could not stop laughing. Kushina told Naruto to visit the Uchiha while she had a talk with Hiruzen privately. When she was, done talking. The Uzumaki and Uchiha arrived at the gates of Konoha.

It was just half and hour walk from the tower to the gate. Mikoto looked at the time on her watch, as it was quarter to midnight. She quickly rummaged through her pocket and pulled out a black jewelry box long as a hot-dog bun. She'd nearly forgotten to give Naruto his present as she sighed.

"Ooh happy birthday Naruto,"he received his gift, "Thank you Aunt Mikoto."

"You're welcome dear. It's time we bid farewell."

"Bye aunt!" Sasuke waved, "Kushina-sama," Itachi bowed.

Naruto climbed on his mother back after she had hugged Mikoto her long-time childhood friend. Both mothers shed tears. Naruto and Sasuke exchange thumps up and a grin. Naruto knew he made new friends today and hoped he will see Sasuke and Itachi in the future.

Kushina weaved multiple hand seals to perform a teleportation Nin-jutsu. Within seconds, the Uzumaki family disappeared into a buff of smoke. Sasuke had never seen anything like it and asked his nii-san about it. Itachi briefed him shortly as the Uchiha family strolled away from the gate towards their estate. However, from the shadows, a black hooded man stepped out from the woods.

"Oh my, this could be tragic. What is going on with this generation now days? Uzumaki and an Uchiha alliance... yuck! A total let down that should never happen in the first place," the orange mask Tobi said.

"**Soon I will come for the Kyuubi Uzumakis. Enjoy life while you still can.**" The tone of Tobi's voice changed to sinister darkness, as a bright-red luminous shinned through that right eye socket opening of the mask. A time and space wormhole sucked Tobi within his eye.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**I**_t was six in the morning when Kushina came into his room. Naruto was soundly asleep. Kushina tapped her son's shoulders to wake him as it seems never to work. Kushina chuckled a bit before dumping a small pail of cold water over his head. All alarms activated in Naruto's body that forced him to wake in agony. Naruto's red, bloodshot eyes observed who had done that to him.

"Mommy, what was that for!" he yelled.

"You want to become a ninja today." Kushina smiled, "Move your little behind! You're burning day light!"

Naruto's room to the far left corner was his bed. The bed had white sheets, two white pillows, all five chibi stuffed dolls, and an orange sleeping blanket. His closet was further to the right of his bed. He had a dresser to the front left corner. On the dresser were two picture frames of his parents, and one of them when she was pregnant during that time. The closet was to the right when first entering. A large portrait of Kushina cradling an infant Naruto in her arm when he was just several day's old hung up on the wall.

Naruto frowned. He still felt sleepy and wanted to rest on a little more. Dragging his feet, Naruto could make it to the kitchen. Kushina cooked her famous fried ramen with scrambled eggs on the side.

"Before you start your training. You must eat. I will get your jumpsuit. It should be on your bed when your finish breakfast."

Kushina left the kitchen as he nodded his head. Naruto never understood why his training had to be this early. Then again, it happened to be at the worst day because he never slept passed nine o'clock in the evening before.

While Naruto was enjoying his Ramen breakfast. He noticed that the living room had several duffel bags that were stuffed completely. He wondered if it had to do with the training. He quickly gulped down his Ramen. When he had finished, Kushina began washing his dishes. Naruto made his way back to his room. However, on his bed, Kushina left him his brand new orangish jumpsuit that she had purchased for her son's training. The orange jumpsuit looked heavy duty.

Just by looking at his new jumpsuit, Naruto felt emotional. Today, Naruto knew that he would be trained to become a shinobi like his parents. He began to undress himself from his violet pajamas. He quickly dressed himself in the orange jumpsuit. He felt enthusiastic about training. There was a box next to his jumpsuit prior before he worn it. Inside, there was a pair of blue ninja sandals. Naruto had putted on as, it perfectly fitted his body frame.

His mother then called for him as he leaved his room.

Kushina wore what appeared to be a custom made scarlet kunoichi Konoha flack jacket. Underneath was a yellow, long-sleeve shirt. She had worn two rubber black bracers; one each had to metallic plates. The right arm bracer has the Uzushiogakure emblem engraved on the plate. The left arm bracers had the Konohagakure emblem engraved on the metallic plate. Kushina wore dark silver gym shorts that were way above the knee. A bandage coiled around her right thigh and hamstring. A weapon's holster was mounted over the bandage. Kushina does not have any leg accessory but black sandals. Kushina wore her favorite golden hair pin on her front left sideburns that held her hair in place.

"Well, it's time to go; are you ready honey?"

Naruto had seemed baffled to where they were going, "Where are we going?"

"We are going to my previous home, the Uzu no Kuni (the Land of Whirlpools) or what people refer to, is Nami no Kuni (the Land of Waves) now days. I want to show you the village where I had lived before coming here to Konoha."

"Yeah! But what about my training?" He asked with uncertainty.

"Here in the Land of Fire, I can't fully train you the way of Uzushiogakure. There in the Land of Waves are places were I could simulate your training. I promise you will be at jonin level when you complete your training. You will be Konoha's bright future that will 'revolutionize the world of shinobi' forever."

"Uzu-sh-maki-Uzu—"

"Or you could just simply call it the Village Hidden Among the Whirlpools like most foreigners do."

He started to comprehend a little, "What's a jonin?" It was recondite to comprehend.

Kushina shook her head, not everyone could have Minato's brain a true genius. "Another time, lets begin the training."

"Okay," he replied, "What is the training?"

"I taught you knowledge how to speak, read and write primarily. You see Naruto. A shinobi must learn how to read and write before they become a full fledged ninja. There are three types of basic training to becoming a shinobi. First, there is physical training meaning that you exercise your body. Second you be mentality training meaning the mind, and third and foremost, spiritual training. I will explain the details later when you completed the first two.

"Today, and for the next two weeks on the road. You will train only to do physical and mentality training. This is the two most basic to start off from," she sipped her tea from the cup. "What I want you to do, is to carry one duffel bag that weighs just heavy as you until we arrive at the first training and camping ground," she could see the inspiration sparkle in those milky sapphire eyes. "I warn you it will not be an easy task."

* * *

About two hours later, the Uzumaki family walked up a precipitously steeped hill into the wilderness. There were forks of trails to choose from as Kushina had chosen the three o'clock path that was heading east Naruto gasped and panted for every step he took. He had never sweated this much in his life; his jumpsuit drenched in his perspiration. Sweat began sinking into Naruto eyes as he wiped them away with his sleeve.

"Can we rest a bit?" Naruto felt so weary and enervate from carrying the duffel bag. His muscles started to be tense up and squeeze due to the straining of his muscles from overworking them.

"Just a little further, we are almost there." Kushina turned to see a very exhausted Naruto. She knew that too much overwork could shorten the child's growth at this age. However, that was the chance she had taken and was gambling on the success that would help him fight the masked man when the time came. About a minute passed by. The Uzumaki family arrived at a lake somewhere in the Land of Fire. "We're here," Kushina said, "you may drop the bag and rest up a bit," she added.

Nevertheless, the bag fell to the autumn grass along with his body leaving a sicking thud. Naruto been breathless for several seconds before he recuperated. Kushina was astonished how much stamina a Jinchuuriki child had at this age. Most children could probably move about fifteen meters before giving up she estimated. Despite her son took several rests on the trip across the lake that each was no longer than thirty seconds. She knew Naruto just literally broke the law of physics for a child.

Regardless what clan a child was born from; no child kinetically could haul something "without training" that weighed proximity to his or her max weight and strolled for a kilometer. Even full-grown adults would scarcely manage. Most kids at the age of four could hardly manage a walk of half a kilometer on their own without dead weight. Being a Jinchuuriki proved to be more than high stamina. The awesome power of the Biiju could grant its container extraordinary power, which would exceed an individual far beyond any mere human could ever dream of. Normally, Jinchuurikis were considered to be super humanoid freaks of nature.

Naruto began stretching his legs out on the grassy terrain. About twenty meters away from the pond an open of flatten grassland that was great for camping grounds. Kushina and Minato camped here occasionally on their vacation off duty. Naruto noticed the wildlife, here were quite active this time during the year. A mother rabbit and her offspring hopped to pass Naruto. The blond toddler smiled.

He cocked his head to the left and seen Kushina setting up what appears to be a black punching bag from storage of the Fuuin-jutsu. The bag supported with a bottom heavy iron leg that held the bag in place. The bag appeared to be at least six feet tall from Naruto's estimate.

"That was sure of a nice warm up," she said, "may I ask, what's is a weapon?"

"A weapon is an instrument, tool, objects, or something that can harm any living or things."

Kushina giggled, there was hope for a second Minato after all, she thought. "Bravo," she clapped, "You will learn to use weapons starting now," she grinned.

The blond toddler felt so ebullient about wanting to learn how to used weapons." What I am going to use today, a knife, a sword tehehehe?" He was so sanguine.

Kushina snickered in a pestering way. "Nothing of the sort," Naruto was displeased. "Before you can actually learn to use any weapons. We all shinobi must learn to use our own weapons. Practically, all living things are born with weapons of their idiosyncratic." Naruto had gotten that grandiose look and "oh really" sarcastic expression written over his face. "What are the weapons, we... humans have?

_How I so post to know? _He shrugged.

"This is one of the weapons we are all born to do with," Kushina curled her hand. Naruto never gotten the notion. "This is a fist when we close are hands like this... come closer to get a better look." Naruto had a hard time standing due to his worn-out legs as he felt so torpor dragging himself towards Kushina "See this four knuckles, she pointed out, "these are what we use for striking that will inflict harm on people and things. Step back, allow me to demonstrate."

Naruto did what his mother had said. Kushina was in a boxing stance. Kushina's dukes were up, her left leg extended out. Her left-hand fist just bellowed the eye while her right is slightly more above with her face and chin tucked. Kushina took few deep breaths before jabbing with her left hand two times before striking with her right with a one-one-two combo. She did a number of reps as Naruto got the notion. Every time Kushina throws a that straight right the impact looked so excruciating that Naruto wished he was not on the receiving end of those blows.

"You see, anything we can use to inflict harm to another is considered a weapon l the Uchiha Clans Dou-jutsu the Sharingan." Naruto wondered what does a Sharingan look like. "This called a punch if using your fist to strike. That's not all; we can use our elbows, knees, teeth, nails, and other limbs as weapons to strike." Kushina does unremitting elbow strikes, knee strike, and kicks. Each impact sounded like vociferous booms that had echoed throughout the valley. Herds of bird soared to the skies panicking. "There are those who are born with weapons and techniques known as Kekkei Genkai (Blood Limit Jutsu) like the Sharingan.

"Jutsu is abilities or techniques that can amplify how we use our weapons. Like this," she had thrown a hook punch, "or like this," she had thrown an overhand. "These punching jutsu come handy in Fist Fighting that is normally for sporting or for those who are being introduced to Tai-jutsu. The more jutsu you learn, the better shinobi you become because you do not want to use the same-old jutsu in combat repeatedly that will make yourself predictable to your opponent." Naruto nodded. "Being unpredictable does not mean you have a great list of jutsu all the time. Jutsu can be use for a variety of strategies that will get your opponent thinking.

"This is why we have different punching jutsu to choose from. Like the jab," she jabs the punching bag with her left hand. "The jab which is the fastest punch you can ever perform basically. It's so fast. It lacks any power to do a significant amount of damage other than stun your opponent briefly. And we have the same punch like this," she punched the bag with a straight right." See, it generates power that severely inflict damage upon your opponent. The inconvenience inflicted this punch is that it takes a little time to execute which will leave you venerable for your opponent to attack."

"What's the use having two punches that seem useless?"

"Good question, this is why we have the jab to start things off with. The jab is not a jutsu use to inflict direct damage. It's a 'preparation' jutsu that only sets up your stronger jutsu which can be a straight right if you are a right handy... like this," she did a two-hit combo, one jab and a right straight. "The jab stuns your opponent, which gives you, time to prepare your strong jutsu or signature jutsu which would be the straight right. There are numerous of combination to choose from, but later that. I will demonstrate Tai-jutsu Fist Fighting by using this."

Kushina, held up what appears to be a sparing dummy for combat training. The dummy is about six feet long. Its entire body constructed using logs. Only its head, hands, and foot are seemed like human.

"What is THAT!" he exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**F**_ugaku wore his navy blue home set kimono as he sat down on the hard, cold wooden floor in the Uchiha Clan meeting room. Mikoto wore a white kitchen apron sat beside her husband. Across them, their elder son Itachi also sat on the floor. He had worn his usual Anbu black ninja flack jacket as he was to set out for another mission. Itachi detested family meetings all because of his devious father's plots against the village and recently the Uzumaki family.

"How was the festival last night?"

"As you expect, Konoha was not too pleased with Naruto's appearance." Itachi would never forget this night anytime soon. He had a dream that his brother and Naruto were murdered affront of him as the remaining villagers pinned him down. He knew it was only just a dream, but another one was just as frightening if had slain those villagers before Kushina-sama intervened.

"Son, is something the matter?" Itachi seemed in a dazed.

Itachi instantly was snapped out of daydreaming, "My apologies Oto-sama... it's just that I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, nothing particular."

"Hmm... let we get down to business. First of all, how are things in the Anbu?"

Itachi took a moment or two to gather his thoughts, "Things are such a mess now days still with the loss of so many four years ago, not too many recruits, a the situation with Orochimaru is a down fall. We don't have enough additional Anbu to pursue the rogue Sannin. He knows how to keep a low profile in the Land of Fire or elsewhere."

"Tell me, what is the recent, current events with this unknown mask man?"

It was like a bat just hit him in the gut unexpectedly, "Still no trace of him. There is no conclusive evidence to back up what Kushina-sama had stated."

"She said that her husband saw a mask man bear a Sharingan on his right eye,"

Mokoto added. "Minato told her that he believed the person had to be an Uchiha. But I cannot recall first name of this person."

"Old news," Fukagu sighed before sipping his hot tea.

"If I recalled, Uchiha Ma or Mad was the last word spoken from the Yondaime before he passed on." For some reason, his farther seemed too agitated, but Itachi continued. "I have another mission. The Hokage will dispatch me for a mission in Kumo. You know I'm not allowed to discuss the specifics."

"So, that's what there up to," Fukagu cupped his chin. "Good, make sure you win the village's respect. You may leave us. You do not want to keep the higher ups waiting."

"As you wish," he bowed as he escorted himself off the Uchiha Clan premises.

Fukagu held his wife's hand appear to be shaken up as if just seen a ghost. Mikoto felt her husband trembling with fear. "It can't be him out of all people." Sweat began pouring the Uchiha man's face.

"I think you'll need your rest. You've been working too much. I will warm some hot milk for you."

"Wait," Fukagu held her hands tightly as sweat began to drip from his forehead. "I know who that masked man is." Mikoto had seen the agony within those black raven eyes. "**Uchiha Madara.**"

"Uchiha Madara, never heard of him."

"Yes, his name is lost within the time of history; only to the young generations because you will never learn about Madara in the academy." There was a silent momentarily. "Madara was the one who founded this clan and one of the forefathers who help the Senju Clan built Konoha. The story is told that Madara was a bright kid who loves his mother. His father died not too long after his mother just gave birth to his little brother. The bonds of this Uchiha family were stronger than ever. At a young age, Madara was a clown who loved to bring that smile too his kaasan face.

"He was considered to be a humorous kid in the neighborhoods that brought the community together. However, Uchiha Izuna is not brilliant. Trouble in an uncanny always has a way of finding Izuna. This boy would always get into fights and mugged people on the streets. Madara would always have to finish his fights and bail him out of trouble. Madara learned the ways of the shinobi before teaching it to Izuna. But at the age of twelve on one night. It was late in the evening when a man stormed the Uchiha house to rub the Uchiha of money and personal belongings.

"The Uchiha brothers were no match for this Jonin level shinobi. They were tied down to the floor. The man had something else in mind. He had raped their mother affront of them as she screamed for mercy." Mikoto was stunned, "When he was finished, their mother departed into the afterlife. The man never meant to kill their mother as he fled the house before the villagers enter. The lives of the Uchiha bothers forever changed as madness finally activated their Sharingan.

"Madara eventually got the documents about the Uchiha family Sharingan. There was the ultimate perfection of the Sharingan. I will tell you that the very documents Madara received from his mother's collection are the exact documents down in the secret gathering chamber."

"What are in those scrolls?" She asked.

Her husband finished sipping his brewed hot tea, "The documents state how to obtain the ultimate Sharingan known as the** Mangekyo Sharingan.** The only way to obtain it is totally insanity from killing a person that's most dearest to you: parents, siblings, friends, and lover. Exactly, this was what the brothers did by killing their best friend." Mikoto seemed more vexed to continue to hear this story. "Once they obtain their Mangekyo Sharingan, the brothers revenge their mother's death by killing the man who raped her, and learn that the man was a Senju.

"The Uchiha brothers lived with their aunt until the age of eighteen. Madara already founded the Uchiha Clan. In those feudal times, ninjas only coexists in clans. You should know that time period when this clan was the Senju Clan's greatest rival," his wife nodded her head. "After countless battles, both sides called it a truce to build this foundation. The Uchiha and Senju were at peace, but Madara had stooped too low.

"He did not want this clan to live in the shadows of the Senju, so he tried to find a whole new power that will surpass all Senju. Nevertheless, it backfired, which made him blind permanently. These are the side effects of overusing the Mangekyo Sharingan that made him lose the light in his eyes. But there was a solution to the problem. He extracted the Mangekyo Sharingan from his brother's eyes and apologized."

Mikoto covered her mouth with a disdained looked in her eyes, "Treachery!" she screamed.

Fukagu seemed dismal, but he continued, "Madara had implanted Izuna's Sharingan, and thus he could see once again. Izuna would die less than a year later. Unlike Madara, Izuna redeemed his soul and vanquished the darkness that killed his best friend and nearly got married. However, like I said, Madara was quite the opposite and never found that light in his soul that he once had when his mother was alive. Madara is nothing more than a 'harbinger of darkness' who seek dominion over Konoha.

"This what is led through the first election for the Hokage position. People choose to follow in the Hashirama's footsteps for peace as Hashirama was elected the Shodai Hokage between the two leader Hashirama and Madara. You know as well Madara abhorred the election. Even we started to follow in Hashirama's footstep because we were sick and tire of war. Madara instead slandered us for the cause of Izuna's death and our betrayal before he left Konoha to seek more power.

"We knew that Madara only cared for himself. Madara stole his brothers eye's and claimed it for his. Our predecessors saw it within Madara's eyes that he lusted for power. That is why our predecessors couldn't let Madara lead us anymore. We knew that the Senju Clan would monitor us once they establish the Uchiha Police Force. We don't blame them because we would do the same to them.

"Madara return to Konoha and wreak havoc upon this land using the Kyuubi. Uzumaki Mito, which was the Shodai's wife sealed the Kyuubi into her after Hashirama's victory at the Valley of the End. And that was the last we heard of Madara till four years ago. Only Madara in the history of shinobi could tame and controlled the Kyuubi. Not even Hashirama could do it. I worship Minato now that he fought Madara alone by himself."

Mikoto started to shed tears. "This man nearly killed Kushina," she cried, "something must be done."

"Don't worry, we need Itachi to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan without sacrifice. Madara could wipe out this clan like taking candy away from a baby with the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Madara will go after the Uzumaki for the Kyuubi. They deserve our help since it involves us, as well. Konoha blames us for the Kyuubi incident because we have the Sharingan that can manipulate any living thing."

"Precisely," he felt a little remorse for the Uzumaki. "We will give them support. Since their heading to the Land of Waves as you said. I want you and Sasuke to go there. There is a Tai-jutsu competition for youngsters being held there. This should give you a great reason to avoid suspicion among the Uzumaki."

"You want us to tail the Uzumaki family because of him?" Fukagu nodded, "Even if we manage to encounter Madara. How could we manage our own against him?" Mikoto frowned.

"Don't worry about it? I have a solution for that. I will go brief the Hokage privately about this. Before I do, I need that warm milk of yours, and some sleep." He winked at Mikoto looking at her chest.

Mikoto giggled a bit, "Well, what are you waiting for?" She said it in a seductive way.

* * *

**Author's Comments: This is for my old readers who have read this entire book. If you're one of my new readers, please this regard this message. I will release another preview on Naruto's status, and all previews are breif... keep that in mind.**

**Anyways...**

** As I promise, here's a sneak preview of Book II Okaa-san's Adventure: The Siege Chapter 10...**

Uchiha Zuna was said to be Mikoto's first ex-fiance before Fukagu came into the picture. Till this day, he secretly held a grudge against Fukagu and this was his opportunity to reclaim what was lost to him. Mikoto, on the other hand, was furious. She never expected Zuna out of all people to betray her.

Mikoto furrowed her brows, "You... traitor! Wait till Fukagu hears about this! You'll be sorry you ever double cross us!"

Zuna chuckled evilly, " All he will hear that you have been killed, and secretly, you will marry me!"

Mikoto cringed. At any moment given, she was going to lash out her kunai and buried into profoundly into the nape of Zuna's neck.

"Like that's going to happen!"

Zuna sternly turned staring daggers at Sasuke. "Look who's spoken up, isn't it the 'unknown' son in the family. Were was your father all these years? What has he ever done?"

Mikoto gritted her teeth, Zuna was partially right and that was the last thing she needed her son to fret about. Cure Zuna for involking judgment. "Sweetheart, don't listen to him!"

"Your father did nothing but shun you nearly all your life while he cherished your elder brother like treasure!" He continued. "Me... I could grant you those things you wish Fugaku could have given you all your life!"

Mikoto spat, "Stop filling Sasuke's ears with nonsense!"

Sasuke snarled as he watched his mother get roused. It made snapped like a time bomb.

You will not harm my mother!"

Zuna shook his head passively, "Heh. Have it your way. Kill the boy, and bring me the woman."

The first goons unsheathed a daggers and jabbed them toward the ravenette kunoichi. Unfortunately for them, Mikoto whirled and unleashing high volume of senbons into several of the thugs' heads. They drooped dead looking like Pin-head. Suddenly the snow turf was covered in a sea of blood. Several goons vaulted towards Sasuke.

"No!" she cried. "Sasuke... RUN!"

"No, come and get me you punks... **Sharingan!**"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**K**_ushina had sparred with the wooden dummy. It looked like a living thing as it attacked Mama. Kushina had a boxing session for thirty minutes before resting. The objective was Naruto to observe Tai-jutsu Fist Fighting. Mama also lectured him on defensive maneuvers to block and always weaved the head. Before Naruto began punching the bag for the first time in his life. Kushina taught him the Horseman Stance and the Karate punch rotation exercise.

Naruto took time to grasp the concept of punching. During the day, Kushina would meditate with him before cramming history of shinobi into Naruto's brain Naruto always had an abhorrence towards writing. Sometimes he drew on his text sheets, which got him into trouble. He cannot believe how meditate and studying were mental training. How the heck it so post trained the mind? He had wonder.

Night time was when he detested the most. It was more physical training more focused on endurance. He would jog and do several sprints and pushups—his last exercise would be abdominal situps. In the morning, he would learn how to swim in the icy cold lake. The same process would repeat itself for the next two weeks from Monday-Saturday. Sunday he rested his body and from his studies. She decided that Naruto was ready for sparring.

Naruto had his hand coiled with a bandage and tape. The dummy could adjust its height to Naruto's height. He positioned himself in the boxing stance with the chin, and elbows tucked in. The dummy would mimic his moves and style. The dummy was designed only to attack with defensive. When Naruto slip and slide his way in circles around the dummy before throwing in a jab, the dummy blocked it with his left hand and stepped in with an overhand right.

Naruto instincts kicked in as he ducked to avoid and counter with a straight right into the dummy's midsection as it sprawled onto its back. "Yay... I did it," he clapped, "Keep it going!" Kushina gestured at him to continue. The dummy stood to its feet within seconds like a spring board. Naruto was in the boxing stance before he began his circular movement. The dummy just followed him like shadow boxing face to face. There was no way to get behind it as he wanted to.

Naruto this time much aggressive with his jab combination. Some would find its way into the dummy's blocks and land. The dummy counters with its own set of jabs and flurries. Naruto weave through them all and took several steps back, which made the dummy stop attacking. When Naruto was ready, he had lunged himself into the dummy with a powerful left jab which landed miraculously.

The dummy had stumbled perhaps ten yards backwards before it had regained its balance, unfortunately, Naruto already was in its face. Naruto landed a devastating straight right to the bridge of its nose sending the dummy sailing that appeared to be a mile from Naruto's point of view, but actually, it was just twenty yards. It was all lights out punch that would have KO any boy his age.

Kushina buckled her arm and tighten her fist enthusiastically and proud of Naruto's feat, "I think that's enough for today. You sure did a number on it."

"Mama, you see what I did?" He grinned. She chuckled a bit, "I sure did honey, but you'll need to work on your defense a bit more," Naruto was baffled, "What do you mean?" He commented.

"You see. This dummy was forged in Uzushio by the Uzumaki Clan. It was design for defense, which would only attack to counter and reverse your moves. This Dummy was also design to mimic your fighting style and moves, meaning it's fighting yourself, in other words. The significances are that the dummy gets tougher from because your defense is strengthened. So the difficult, it is to penetrate, the better your defense."

"That's so COOL!"

"But keep in mind, it is best if you can land some punches. Try to balance both offense and defense is the sole purpose of sparring with this dummy. That's is not all, once the dummy is deactivated. The experience from the dummy gets transfer to the user meaning you gain its experience as if you were the dummy its self." Naruto found it quite intriguing. "But there are set backs and side effects from receiving too much experience, normally relapses the mind which leads to black out or anxiety. The mind can only handle so much experience at a time. And people have died from too much gain experience with an overload of experience, which severed your brainwaves. This is why I can't have you train with it for too long."

"Okay, I get it now," he nodded his head.

"Let's call it another day and have lunch." Before they went to lunch, Kushina made Naruto stretch his muscles, so it would not knot up the next day.

Naruto always hated his meals. For nearly two weeks. Naruto had to eat nothing but veggies and chicken with roasted campfire fish fresh out from the lake. For snack, Naruto's was only granted to munch of fruits which he never minded doing as all fruits had a delicious taste to them compared to vegetables, which was always yuck. Naruto would see Kushina slurping her instant ramen noodles, which made him eager to rip that cup out of his mother's hand. But he knew what the cause was in having to do that.

This time, Kushina boiled a large bowl of ramen. This was a special dish that required rare recipe and ingredients. It was a healthy dish that was mainly for women who were on a diet. There are low sodium and carbs for that would reduce body fat along with malnutrition and protein that was great for muscle's building. The Uzumaki family had shared a bowl. Naruto felt better when he slurped his first noodles since several weeks ago.

The noodles tasted acrid, but he thought it had to do with the nutrition Kushina told him. The soup was tasty and better than any he came across. What he did not like was veggies and tofu in the ramen. But Kushina never forced him to eat, but she said if he be a good boy and consume all his vegetables. Mama would teach him a super cool jutsu. He was starting to have doubts if she could prove she would.

"Mommy, how far is it until the Uzumaki Village?"

"We have a very far journey ahead of us that's for sure. You'll need to be in top condition able to handle the treacherous conditions over there. Potent currents will suck you out to sea, and the winter swell will generate from twenty to fifty-foot paces at the coast. Out on the deep-blue sea, waves can generate up a hundred feet." Naruto nearly spat out his noodles. "That's the least of your concerns. Also at this time, whirlpools that are wide enough to swallow Konoha completely that surrounds the Uzushio coast line. There is no way off the island till spring."

Naruto knew he should have never asked. It seemed more than just treacherous the way Kushina described the weather. "Okay, we should just wait to spring," he quivered.

"The sea will be challenging, but we will manage it," she said, "How," son asked.

"Will you finish this up for me?" Kushina never answered his question. Naruto never wanted to remind her because he knew she was avoiding. Further more to pursue the answer would be hazardous, so he normally zipped his mouth. He finished gulping down the remaining soup and fragments of noodles and veggies.

* * *

The next day on a Sunday evening. Naruto awakes from sleeping on time. Kushina would normally wake him up if she got out of bed first, but she was sitting near the campfire. Kushina was roasting marshmallows on the campfire. It smelt good as he strolled near the campfire. She gestured at him to come sit on her lap. Kushina then gave her son fresh marshmallows on a stick. The marshmallows began sizzled and turned brown.

Naruto blew the fire out that had engulfed the marshmallows. Naruto took a bite of the marshmallow as it crumpled and melted within his mouth. The taste was remarkably tasty, as any normal treat, although, the marshmallows made Naruto thirsty. Naruto saw a hand size gourd next to Kushina right foot. Kushina normally would fill those gourds with water. During night time when temperatures dropped dramatically at this time of the year, the gourd somehow was design to keep its refreshment's bellow room temperature like as if it were in a refrigerator.

Naruto took several large gulps of water that quench his thirst. Naruto wiped the remnants of moisture from the back of his sleeve. Kushina would always comb and played with Naruto's hair, which he thought was annoying, but he had admitted that it felt good. The Uzumaki family enjoyed their marshmallows and the campfire. At night, there were more activities with wild live in the camping area.

A snow owl would sometimes fly in the camping area and land of the tent. Naruto and Kushina would always wave at it. The owl just rotated its head clockwise. Naruto loved the color of its eyes. The owl would make its visitation a short one as its wings took it to the sky and soared just above the twilight horizon. Occasionally, kistune would prowl the campsite not afraid of humans. His mother would tell him that their behavior is mostly like dogs and would not be likely to attack humans, unless provoked.

However, Naruto not once found these creatures a bit eerie, but it was a totally diffident story for the fox pack. It was not the presence of humans that got them to quiver. Nevertheless, the presence of the Kyuubi within Naruto made them fled for their lives. Foxes were known to interact more with humans than any wild species hounds from the wilderness in the Land of Fire. Some stranded packs of Kitsune would roam the inner walls of Konoha in search of food which they normally salvaged scraps from trash cans. Leaf Shinobi would relocate them, but ever since the catastrophe four years ago. These pour kitsune would be killed on the spot by villagers—even the kits.

Kushina would tell him bed time stories, which most of it would be about his father Minato. Naruto could see tears cascade down her cheeks. This was why Naruto hated when father was the main topic. Kushina would always cry even if it were just a little. He knew how his mother missed his father, and how it was affecting her way of life. Sometimes he would catch Kushina crying in the master's room on her knees mourning in grieve as she cried out Minato's name.

Where there was no reason to hate, but some how he felt antipathy and resented his father. It was like as if Minato had dumped his mother for another woman. Naruto wished he could have one day meet his father and give a brutal beat down to knock some sense into him. Of course, Kushina would never want that to happen, so like he did best was to keep it to himself. Every time Naruto sees his mother in grieve and sorrow. He felt as Kushina had something against him. Even so, deep down, within the depths of his soul, Naruto felt as he was responsible for Minato's death.

"You're quite suddenly."

Naruto looked up into those blue jaded eyes of his mother. She was no longer crying, "I love you and don't want to see you suffer anymore."

The smile on her face sudden turned sour, "I'm not suffering; it is alright to cry when you're joyful about something." Naruto never understood how could people cry when they're happy as it seemed ambiguous. "I think that's enough stories for tonight. Better get some sleep because tomorrow marks the end of your normal body training."

"Yes mommy," Naruto never knew that Kushina stories felt like four hours long as it passed midnight, which only felt thirty minutes since.

"Do I get a hug and kiss?" Naruto stood up and turned to hugged Kushina. Kushina gave him two heft kisses on both cheeks. "Good night son," she said, "Good night, mommy!" he said.***

Two weeks passed by again. All the efforts were concentrated on burgeoning Naruto's Tai-jutsu. He learned to utilize his lower body as an instrument to attack. Kushina on the fourth week trained him on grappling and submissions using judo on for grappling jutsu, and Jiu-jitsu for submissions. But during those two weeks, Naruto has finally undergone weapon's training using only Shuriken and Kunai Knife for throwing practice. Kushina showed him the basics how to use the kunai in close quarters combat.

The Uzumaki family began packing up their gear as they were ready to progress towards their journey.

Kushina felt more confident now than ever before knowing that her son could at least protect himself from the dangerous, and enormity awaits him in the years to come. What Naruto learned in a month of training from both body and mind training equals to ten months in the academy for the first year. Based on her estimation, Kushina thought Naruto's level skill of Tai-jutsu was somewhat between a Genin and Chuunin from sparring with her son yesterday. She knew Naruto's finesse Tai-jutsu could easily incapacitate an unskilled full-grown man despite his height and age.

"Are you ready?"

Naruto felt the duffel bag he has over his shoulder was much lighter than before, "What are we waiting for! Lets rock 'n' roll!"

Kushina shook her head with a smile as it seemed too facetious.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am truly sorry for not updating normally. The reason that I'm willing to share information to about book II. Good news that I'm just about done with the last chapter, maybe four more paragraphs. All I have to do is write the prologue and the epilogue, together is less than 2,000 words. By next week, I should be finished. The bad news is that I won't activate Okaa-san's Adventure: The Siege until I'm done revising this story first. Don't fret, this story has about 16 chapters more to go before its completed. I estimate by this coming fall. And I really feel terrible for my old-time readers who have been following this fanfic series waiting for so long. But tell you what, if you all start leaving reviews once in a while, It might inspire me to edit and update faster^_^ Only 14 chapters combined, and both books only generated four reviews. Quite sad isn't it? By all means, I should just take my time revising and update if reviews are very rare to come by.**

* * *

Chapter 9

_**T**_wo months had passed since his training began. Naruto had been doing shinobi training day in and day out. Nighttime was hidden or seek simulation training where Naruto had to be taught to hide, or seek and destroy his targets. He never liked the idea of training at nighttime other than body training. Kushina told him that night was always the best to seek out your enemies because visibility was poor, which was why he had detested this training.

Moving and weaving to snowy bushes, he had seen what he had been looking for. The wooden dummy that he always sparred with was standing alone in the middle of the open overgrowth path in the forest. Naruto encroached into a crouching position. Kushina told him to beware of his surrounding and footing. The things that would normally draw presence to the enemy by stepping on a dried twigs or leafs.

Naruto slowly rummaged through his weapon's holster and equipped himself with a kunai as he held it flushed to the back with his forearm with the shrew point behind him. Naruto did his best to control his breathing as he inched closer. Everything went well until he made a critical error. His kage reflection from the moonlight hung over the dummy as it took notice. He was kicked hard squared in the chest. Naruto body had skidded twenty before it came to a complete stop.

He grunted on the way back to his feet. Naruto felt warm hands placed upon both shoulders. He looked into disappointment eyes of a mother who had highly expectations for him. This made his world turned upside down feeling frustrated and woebegone with himself. He thought Kushina must be angry at his failure. However, she dished a smile once tears had poured down his cheeks.

"Everyone makes mistakes," she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her son smelt sour like pineapples from all the perspiration soaked within his jumpsuit. "You're stinky. Let's call it a day." She knew it pass midnight.

Naruto frowned. He wanted to try again, "But mommy—"

"No buts young man, we move out within twelve hours to the Land Of Water."

Nine hours later, the Uzumaki rolled out of bed and ate breakfast. Naruto sipped his mug of hot fudge that hit the spot. He saw winter white rabbit hop affront of him. Rabbits had that bitter taste than Naruto craved for. It was not hunting time, so he just smiled and waved his hand. The rabbit hopped its way across the camping area carelessly. Naruto stood up. He dusted the fragments of snow, dirt leafs and broken twigs off his behind.

Kushina was already beginning to disassemble the tent and stored it away in the scroll. From the corner with his eyes, he thought he saw a shadowy figure prowled above the tree tops as leafs began to drizzle from above. Naruto suddenly felt goose bumps, _What was that just now?_ He rummaged and grabbed three Shurikens from his weapon's pouch. He began motioning at his throwing arm backwards with his hand just above his head.

Before he could throw it, "Naruto! Where are you?"

"I'm here!" he shouted.

"Common we're leaving now!" she yelled.

She saw Naruto coming in full sprint. The boy was much faster than before she thought. For the pass two months, Naruto seemed like been training in two years. The boy had keen instincts and reflexes for his age. His body movement and speed matched an average Genin. But his eyes were that of a Jonin. Naruto could see things ten times his speed. But for the past month, Naruto underwent spiritual training, and he had successfully drawn his spiritual energy from his belly point. The problem he had was merging his physical energy with his spiritual energy to create chakra that would allow him to perform both Gen-jutsu and Nin-jutsu

"Mommy, where are we going?"

"There's a village just six kilometers down this path that we are staying shortly in the Land of Water. We have a long walk so let's not waste anymore day light than we have to." Naruto nodded his head.

Naruto this time never had to carry a duffel back on the travel. The wind blew at their backs, not much wildlife, but insects and small birds in the area such as humming bird and sparrows. Kushina and her son never spoke to each other. Kushina had an afflicted look as she observed her surroundings. Naruto felt nervous as he had seen shadows moving on the tree top from the corner of his eyes. She told him to be silent during this trip, he never knew why. Other than, Kushina seemed livid. He tried to recall when he upsets his mother. However, he never found any memory of it.

But spontaneous hands beneath Naruto latched on the tendon and locked the ankles in place, so that the blond toddler would not move. Naruto felt shock from the sudden ambush and surprise attack. Next thing he knew, three rogue ninja from Kumo surrounded the Uzumaki family. Naruto felt nervous as sweat dripped down his forehead. Then a shinobi made his appearance behind Naruto no longer holding onto his ankles, but he held a kunai to his throat.

"Lady, give me everything you've got, or I will slit this boy's throat!" the Kumo rogue demanded.

Kushina looked as she was happy. Fire of inspiration lit up in those blue jaded eyes of Kushina's as Naruto does not know why. "Mommy, what's going on here?"

"Shut up brat! Or I will end YOU!"

"Or else what?" Kushina mocked.

"I will make this boy watch me bang the living hell out of you!" he had that murderous sadistic pleasure of sex within his eyes.

Kushina just laugh her guts out as if this guy were not series as all the Kumo rogue had that look of uncertainty to why she was laughing. "That's as if you have any balls... left," she winked at Naruto, which was a code of engagement.

Naruto put much of his weight into his elbow as he plunged it into the man's grape fruits. He immediately dropped the kunai in his hand. His body went into shock as it seemed. He had hunched, which made his head drop lower than was closer for Naruto to turn around to perform a spectacular jumping uppercut that landed perfectly on the ninja's chin. The man fell like Godzilla flat on his back.

Naruto dived over the knockout shinobi into a cartwheel. Naruto twisted himself around as he readies two shuriken one in each hand. As Naruto had drawn his arms back, there was no sign of three ninjas around him. Surely enough, he saw them knockout on the snowy grass. Kushina had smacked down the rest he had guessed. Mama curled her signature victory enthusiastic bicep.

Kushina tied the four shinobi together. They looked like a ball of a flesh bunch up in conjuction. Naruto noticed Kushina had tied their mouths to restrain them from taunting. The man Naruto had knockout gave his mother murderous intent, but had not seemed disturbed by him.

Kushina was quite astounded by Naruto's performance. He dismantled the ninja just under three seconds and pivot upon himself around almost under five minutes—they had not noticed about the man had collapsed unconscious. These shinobi were Chuunin. Kushina knew if she never intervened, and taken out these shinobi. At least, two would have died from her son's Shurikens.

The three shinobi never saw what had happened until Naruto uppercut his captor in the chin. By the time they reacted, Naruto already had dived over their fallen comrade and pivot around. Naruto would have taken out three shinobi, but Kushina knew if Naruto had just smacked the man out in one blow. He would have enough time for a triple Shuriken attack instead of a double which he most likely would have an opportunity to incapacitate the entire rogue team.

These were too many feats for a toddler to accomplish by himself. Kushina knew that she just created the perfect "shield" that would protect the innocent. This boy would be lethal if he could catch any certify shinobi off guard. Even he would inflict substantial damage to Jonins if he could perfectly execute a surprise attack. But she wondered what would be the outcome be if Naruto were to confront the remaining Chuunin by himself? Anything could happen that would never favor Naruto's odds of wining. All the man had to do is place a Gen-jutsu upon Naruto or use Nin-jutsu for an offensive attack.

"Let's go," The Uzumaki family had departed from ways with the rogue shinobi leaving them restrain by many twines of rope.

* * *

About five o'clock in the evening, t Uzumaki family finally crossed the border that splits both the Land of Fire and the Land of Water. There was a wooden arrow shape sign drenched in snow pointing northeast. There was "Shumi Village" engrave on the timber sign. As they made it over the ankle deep snowy hill. There was a small village that already was in the progress of nighttime with all the headlamps, and lanterns lit up. There were kids on the snowy roadway throwing snowballs. It looked fun to play, but they were here to seek shelter.

As they walk by, he noticed the village people starring them down with such hostile looks. The Uzumaki took several steps up the stairway to an inn. Inside was just two elderly couple that seemed as if they were waiting for them. They had worn snow coats just like the Uzumaki Family. The place looked in top condition nicely furnished than what appeared to be on the inn's facade... a rundown.

The elderly women approached Kushina and held her hand, "Oh my!' she exclaimed. "Never recognize you dear"

"Baa-chan!" Kushina hugged the elderly women.

"Is that you Kushina-chan?" The elderly man asked.

"Jijii Sato, how I have you been?" Kushina shed tears.

"Doing wonderful. How is that 'Yellow Flash' lovely companion of yours been up to these days? I heard rumors. He became the Yondaime Hokage and got married to a beautiful woman. I'm hopping it was you."

Kushina squinted and chuckled lightly, "You're right on target. How has business been?"

"Business is great, but during the winter season. Fewer tourists visit because of the blizzards and subzero temperature. Nevertheless, overall, the stocks are great. May I have asked, where is Minato boy?"

Kushina's heart nearly jumped out of her mouth. She had that agony sorrowed look which son detested.

"He-he passed away four years ago protecting the village from that beast who was in... well you've got the notion."

The elderly couple cupped their chin terribly. They did not receive any news about Minato's death. Naruto knew his father died a hero and protected Konoha from destruction. S never told him what he was protecting the village from. He taught it was just another nation wreak havoc upon Konoha, but a beast. It sounded too phony and hilarious he thought—it sounded fake.

"I'm sorry dear, we never got any memo about his death. You must be terrible, and why didn't you write to us. We would do the best to support you." Kushina felt guilty suddenly. "It's alright, how about. I usher you to your room."

"That will do," she squinted before smiling.

"Mommy. Who are these people?"

It was not until the elders notice a blond toddler held Kushina's hands bellow a waist level. The boy had Minato's features besides the round face look his mother had. Kushina furrowed her eyebrow as she slightly pushed Naruto ahead of her. Naruto felt happy that his mother known people out of Konoha. Naruto noticed the elder woman had white short hair with brown eyes. Her was wrinkled from years of aging. Her spouse had the same feature skin, but his head was bald.

"These people were former residents of Uzushio. They helped grandma gave birth to me. They have been great friends with your grandparents. This is Usagi," she pointed at the woman. "And this is Sato."

"Hi!" he waved.

"Hmm..." Sato surveyed the blond teen's face. "You have your father's looks."

"Kido, come here," Naruto look over his shoulder as his shoulder, and seen Kushina nodded her head telling him go ahead. Naruto edged himself closer to the elderly woman. "Let's take a look at your face," she squatted and Naruto on his head.

Naruto felt the uncertainty, and nervousness abated. He looked up and squinted with his Minato goofy grin. Naruto never had the chance to get acquainted as he heard the villagers screaming "Raven Claw." Sato saw a unit or band of rogue ninja entering the Shumi Village. The villagers scramble to get indoors and shut their windows. Several shinobi began approaching the inn.

"No..." Sato swallowed hard, "**Raven Claw!**"

_**TBC**_


End file.
